


Worry

by CharityMercy



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, F/M, Kpop smut, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, jooheon - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharityMercy/pseuds/CharityMercy
Summary: Jooheon is punished for making his S.O. worry.This is a request from another site, here is the prompt“Can we have a sub!Jooheon scenario for good causes? Something like he asking to be punished since he missed it but he didn’t know you could be that rough. God bless you😇”





	Worry

You look over your lover, Jooheon, tied to the bedpost, kneeling on the floor, arms stretched over his head, with a silky blindfold over his eyes. You grin, he asked to be punished when he showed up late, without telling you. You had been upset, and worried but all of that washed away when he got to your place. You took him up on the offer, even though you didn’t think it was that big of a deal, you couldn’t resist the offer. You harden your face, making it easier for your voice to be commanding and harsh. 

“You will wait here until I have decided you’ve been punished enough, understand?” you scold. His full lips pout, “Yes” he whispers. You grin, and leave the room. You make yourself a cup of tea, and idly scroll through social media for about a half hour. You know that it will seem like an eternity to tressed lover. Jooheon jumped and gasped when you leaned in close to his ear “Are you sorry yet?” you purred. “Yes. I am so sorry. I should have told you I was going to be late so you didn't worry” he whimpered. “Good”, you respond, standing straight. You untied his wrists from the bed, keeping one bound, the long end of the rope still in your hands. “Stand up” you command. He quickly complied, scrambling to keep balance. You tug on the rope sharply, and pressed a hand to his chest to steady him. You capture his lips in a kiss, nipping his bottom lip before roughly breaking the kiss and pushing him into the bed. You hover over his bare body, pushing him into a position you are satisfied with, before tying his hand to a bedpost. 

“Stay” you demand, the go to retrieve another length of soft rope for his other arm. You smile at your handiwork, “Now the fun can begin” you coo. You straddle his waist, raking your nails gently down his arms and across his chest. He squirms, you slowly place a trail of feather light kisses on the pale, soft skin of his neck, then bite him softly on his throat. His whimper is like music, and you can’t resist trailing kisses and bites across his chest and abdomen, stopping just short of his hard cock. Your thumbs smooth over his hips and your mouth continues its journey on his smooth, strong thighs. He is panting, wiggling against every move, when his moving gets to be bothersome you wordlessly leave the bed. “Where are you going?!” he whines. You ignore him, taking a moments to compose yourself before grabbing the riding crop. He yelped in surprise when the leather brushed his skin. 

“Did you think you would get off that easily?” you growl. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry” he whispers, voice already sounding strained. You slap his chest with the crop. “I know, baby, but let’s make this little lesson memorable, hmm?” you coo. He moaned the next time the crop connected with skin. You use your free hand to rake your nails against his thighs, stopping just short of his groin every time. After just a few strokes and another slap of the leather against his quickly reddening chest, he whines, “Please, please touch me” he strains against the ropes, veins popping out in his arms. You let out a throaty laugh “Do you deserve that?” you question. He nodded vigorously, “ Please, I’m really sorry, just please…” his voice trails off when you wrap your hand around his shaft. You begin to stroke him, slowly, undoubtedly agonizingly slow to him. His hips wriggle and softly thrust into your hand, you slap his chest, hard, “Stay still” you scold. He whimpers, helplessly, as a new red mark appears on his pale skin. You slowly pick up speed, spurred on by his moans. When his breath comes quick and his moans are whiney, you stop. A new slew of whiny, pleading moans cry out for more. 

You smirk, “I’ll let you finish, eventually” you purr, “but first, you are going to do something for me.” he nods, vigorously, “anything, I'll do anything for you” he whimpers. You wordlessly remove your stifling clothes, the slowly his blindfold. He blinks at the light, his eyes adjusting, then his gaze turns to you, eyes hungrily sliding over your body. You stifle a smile, and position your drenched core directly over his full, pouty lips. “Pleasure me”, you command. He lets out a shuddering breath, it fans over you wet lips, you bite your lip to suppress making any noise. His lips brush yours gently, before his tongue delves between them. You grasp the headboard, you hadn’t realised how badly you needed him. Your hips move of their own accord, as his talented tongue laps hungrily at your clit. Your knuckles are white from gripping the headboard, trying not to show him any signs of your impending orgasm. You grind against his face, his arms flex against the ropes, the headboard creaking under the stress. 

“Fuck” you growl, letting a moan slip out, before your hips stutter against him in extacy. He doesn’t stop right away, his tongue still lapping at you until you tell him to stop, your voice had lost all of the commanding tone. You stay still for a moment, coming down from your high, before his panting breaths against your sensitive and soaked skin, becomes too much. You move away, positioning yourself between his legs, and let him watch you rake your nails down his thighs again. He whimpers when you skip over his throbbing cock, to ravish his abdomen. You try to keep your face calm and apathetic, but the blush from your orgasm betrays you, and you silently curse yourself for removing his blindfold. His gaze only made you blush deeper. You sit back, satisfied by the marks left by your nails over his body. You meet his eyes, smirk and wrap your hand around the base of his shaft again. He gasps, his body tensing for a moment. 

Rather than stroking him, you grip and release the base of his shaft, matching time with his pulse. When his breath comes in quick gasps, you lower your head, wrapping your lips around his full cock. He groans, the sound is almost growl-like, and vibrates through you, reviving your need for him. You slowly slide down his dick, and are treated to another throaty moan. Your cheeks hollow as you slowly move back up. He writhes beneath you, his wrists straining against the ropes. After a few moments, you feel him twitch in your mouth. You let him slip from your lips as you sit up again, and you are met with a new slew of whines and pleas, 

“Let me cum, please, please” he pouts, his eyes wet. “ Not yet, I am not done with you” you purr, relishing his responding cries. You untie him from the bed, and bind his hands together. “Get on your hands and knees” you demand. You guide him into a position that suits your needs. You smile down at his breathless form, then grab the crop again. You slowly caress his back with the leather, then give a soft slap on his ass. He gasps softly. You give each cheek a few soft slaps then a hard one, with each hard smack, he moans, and his dick slaps against his lower abdomen. You watch his skin carefully, making sure not to do too much damage. Just when welts start to form your stop, then smooth over his abused skin with your hands. He leans back into your hand, you allow him the relief after what you have put him through tonight. Your hands slip up towards his lower back, then around his hips, your fingers brush his cock. You kneel behind him, so you can pepper his back in kisses and marks, your hands slowly wrap around the base of his cock. You nip the soft skin near his waist, as you slowly stroke his thick member. Your thumb flicks over his head, spreading pre-cum down his shaft. He moans, as you caress his balls, giving them a gentle tub before going back to slowly stroking him again. 

His head hangs between his arms, he is propped on his elbows, so many of his moans are muffled, the soft sounds, that you have to strain to hear are even more exciting to you. Every little noise that leaves his pouty lips goes straight to your core, you are aching to feel him inside of you. Your free hand slides up to his chest, blindly finding his nipple. Your fingers toy with the hardened bud, then your nails raking against it. He whines, his hands gripping the ropes hard, as he tries to stay still. His cock is throbbing, ans slick with pre-cum. You repeat the motion of fondling his balls again, this time tugging slightly harder, but not enough to hurt. “Fuck” he whines, breathing shakily. You stop, removing your hands all at once. He whines again “Please please” his voice is high and shaky, his breathing is quick and shallow. You lean towards his ear, “Have you had enough?” you ask, sincerely. “Yes” he whispers, you smile, you can finally get what your want, no what you need. 

“I’ll be right back” you go to retrieve a condom and let both of you calm down just a little. You untie his wrists when you get back, “Sit up” you tell him, gently. He complies, wordlessly, you climb on the bed in front of him, grabbing each of his wrists and placing gently kisses on the marks left by the ropes. Then you deftly roll the condom over his member, and straddle him, positioning yourself so his head prods your entrance. You card your fingers through his hair and capture his lips in a gentle kiss as your slide fully down into his lap. You both let out a sigh of relief, he rests his hands on your hips, and you stay like that for a moment, both of you basking in the way you fit together for a moment. When you start moving, slowly, he moans, deep and throaty. You tug gently on his hair, kissing him again as you pick up speed. He feels so incredible, you have to try to keep yourself distracted, or you will lose control completely. Your teeth graze his bottom lip, and your nails rake his scalp as you pull a bit harder on his hair. His fingers dig into your hips as you tug his head backwards slightly, nipping his earlobe, before sinking your teeth into his neck. He moans, you arch into him, forcing him deeper into you as you pick up speed, bouncing lightly. You are focused on chasing your impending orgasm. 

Your nails dig into the soft pale skin of his shoulder. His high moans mingle with yours, both of you sounding a little desperate. His brows are knitted with concentration, trying to stave off his release until you meet yours. You lean back, just slightly, changing the angle so he hits so close to the perfect spot with each of your movements. He shifts slightly, just enough to push you over the edge, your orgasm crashes into you like a wave, your pussy quivering with intense and long awaited bliss. He follows, his fingers nearly breaking skin on your hips as his body pulses with intense pleasure. He calls out your name, as he spills into you. You stay together like that for several minutes, panting and shaking.   
When you both are calmed down enough to manage moving you quickly get cleaned up, then collapse back into bed. He curls up next to you, resting his head on your chest. “Did I do a good job?” you ask. You can feel him smile, “Oh yes, you were surprisingly rough, but yes, it was perfect.” You are very pleased. “Good, I’m glad. We should do that again sometime” you mumble, stroking his hair mindlessly. “We should, thank you” he whispers, before both of you surrender to exhaustion.


End file.
